En attendant l'étoile du matin
by Na.Shao
Summary: Ebranlé, ébréché, il ne sait parfois plus où aller, perdu dans une forêt sombre d'aiguilles de givre, toutes plus pointues les unes que les autres.


**Blabla inutile :** et voilà, après _Free!_, c'est _Haikyuu!_... Je me suis prise de passion pour les animes de sport et leurs multiples OTP... urgh urgh.

J'aime infiniment écrire sur Daichi et Suga, ainsi qu'Asahi et Noya... alors c'est chose faite, maintenant !

Petit morceau de vie écrit pour une grande amie qui n'allait pas très bien.

Le titre vient du poème "La vigile" de Jean Grosjean.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Asahi a peur d'être une disgrâce, un être touché par la honte et par un amas d'étoiles mortes impossibles à ranimer. Il a peur de cette solitude amère qui s'est creusée en lui au fil des semaines ; il a peur de la personne qui a émergé de cette défaite terrible.<p>

Ebranlé, ébréché, il ne sait parfois plus où aller, perdu dans une forêt sombre d'aiguilles de givre, toutes plus pointues les unes que les autres.

* * *

><p>Le regard machinal que Daichi lui lance chaque matin lorsqu'il arrive en cours le met mal à l'aise. Il sait très bien qu'il mérite un tel traitement, qu'il mérite qu'un vent aigre l'enlace de telle façon. Malgré les mots rassurants de Suga (ce dernier, tant bien que mal, essaie de calmer Daichi en attrapant sa main dans la sienne pour l'amener ailleurs à chaque fois que les épaules de son compagnon se tendent, colorées par l'énervement), Asahi ne peut s'empêcher de sentir l'étau qui compresse ses entrailles ; les plumes qu'il a perdues durant ce match fatidique contre Date ont du mal à être remplacées.<p>

* * *

><p>Le soleil d'été lui fait avaler une rasade de lumière incandescente alors qu'il passe brièvement du côté du gymnase, des souvenirs plein la tête, des émotions plein les muscles. Ses yeux prennent le temps de se fermer pour mieux apprécier l'instant.<p>

Il se souvient du sang de Noya sur ses doigts lors d'un match où son nez avait violemment heurté le sol ; il se souvient des bleus qui hantent les creux de ses bras, les tendons de ses poignets, les ligaments de ses épaules ; Asahi se souvient avec exactitude de chaque parcelle de sa peau, qu'il l'ait soignée ou non.

Les pinceaux de ces nombreuses semaines sans jouer n'ont en rien effacé le dynamisme de Noya— il manque simplement les ombres de bleus sur sa peau. Asahi sent une haine contre lui-même monter et bouillir au creux de son estomac ; il déteste le fait d'avoir déserté et d'avoir entrainé Noya avec lui, mais il déteste encore plus le fait de ne plus jouer, de ne plus sentir le ballon caresser sa paume et ses avant-bras.

Ce qu'il déteste encore davantage, c'est de ne plus pouvoir sentir les lèvres de Noya contre les siennes, de devoir l'observer de si loin, le cœur baigné par une douleur informe — car en partant si brusquement, Asahi a brûlé les fils rouges qui les encerclaient et les liaient, comme abandonnant le soleil clair d'été aux mains d'un brouillard d'automne épais et indélicat.

* * *

><p>Il a l'impression qu'il va finir par briser Noya, par le soustraire à une force brute qu'il ne se connaît pas et qui explose entre ses muscles de temps à autre — mais Asahi sait, au fond de lui, que le libero de leur équipe n'est pas exactement fait en verre ; qu'il a ses moments de doute et d'énergie éteinte, mais que son cœur continue de battre malgré les ténèbres, que la sève dorée qui coule entre ses veines continue de briller sans jamais flancher.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses premiers pas dans le gymnase le tétanisent autant qu'ils le galvanisent.<p>

Asahi lance un regard timide autour de lui, soucieux que le feu de ses pensées et de son désir de revenir se soit envolé, éteint, consumé jusqu'à la dernière étincelle.

Au lieu de ça, les émotions naissent et le corps de Noya va plus vite que les paroles qui tentent de s'éparpiller hors des lèvres d'Asahi.

Un silence incomparable se fait, de grands yeux tournés vers lui ; et il finit par sentir les bras qui entourent sa taille, le front qui bute contre sa cage thoracique, les doigts qui agrippent douloureusement l'arrière de son uniforme.

Asahi laisse échapper un soupir et respire vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est levé.

Dehors, un ciel gris prêt à la pluie a peint le ciel d'un océan d'amertume.

* * *

><p>"Asahi— " murmure Noya alors qu'ils rangent le matériel, l'entrainement touchant à sa fin alors que le crépuscule finit par disparaître, aspiré par la nuit d'encre qui monte lentement dans le ciel.<p>

Asahi se tourne vers lui, les sourcils relevés — Noya ne peut s'empêcher de penser à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture quand il le voit —, des gouttes de sueur patinant sur son front.

"Asahi-san," répète-t-il, sa voix respirant le soleil et la clarté. Ses mains se lèvent, s'avancent vers le visage d'Asahi ; ce dernier sent sa poitrine se gonfler d'une candeur luisant d'espoir lorsque les doigts fins de Noya se pressent contre sa peau. Le feu prend dans sa chair, étincelant et perpétuel, et il se penche pour embrasser les lèvres étiolées (un matin d'hiver qui éclot et qui s'épanouit, pense Asahi) qui s'offrent à lui. Ses bras se nouent autour de la taille de Noya ; et l'espérance se réveille à travers les jours de cendre qui avaient pris le dessus, un rire mordant à pleines dents la vie montant dans la gorge d'Asahi.


End file.
